There are many configurations for linear seat-back recliner mechanisms, including:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,083 (Martone et al.) which discloses a linear seat-back recliner mechanism that is infinitely adjustable. The mechanism includes an elongated actuator rod that cooperatively engages with an actuator through interlocking serrations that enhance the gripping power of the mechanism. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,100 (Rees) which discloses a high-strength seat frame recliner having a pair of seat track assemblies. The seat-back frame is cooperatively engaged with the lower recliner structure to insure compressive loading when subjected to frontal forces during impact, while permitting entry into the back seat for a two-door vehicle. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,999 (Jones et al.) which discloses a manually actuated recliner mechanism having an infinitely-variable lead screw with a helical screw thread. A mechanism locks the lead screw to prevent unwanted rotation. Upon the selective release of the lock mechanism, axial forces applied to the lead screw enable angular adjustment of the seat back. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,764 (Robinson) which discloses a power recliner including a master and a slave recliner mechanism. An integrally powered motor is mounted onto the master recliner mechanism. Each recliner mechanism includes a threaded recliner rod which prevents the forward withdrawal from the master recliner mechanism. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,752 (Robinson) which discloses an infinitely adjustable recliner that enables continuously variable seat-back angular positioning. The mechanism includes a threaded recliner rod disposed within a coil spring. One end of the spring engages the housing assembly and the other end of the spring engages a secure projection of the rod. The spring urges the seat back to an upright position when the recliner mechanism is in a released state. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,424 (Bell) which discloses a spring-loaded latch mechanism that controls the rotational repositioning of the seat back relative to the seat frame. The mechanism includes an elongated rod that is disposed within an elongated compression spring. The rod has a pair of abutment shoulders that engage the ends of the spring and inhibit the axial movement of the shoulders toward the latch frame but yield to forces transmitted by the occupant of the seat.
Long compression springs buckle when they are compressed. A guide rod is often inserted into the spring to prevent lateral movement of the spring. When the rod includes surface variations, such as steps, or teeth, noise occurs when the inner surface of the spring travels across these surface variations.
What is needed is an improved linear seat recliner that can be readily modified to accommodate various loading requirements by using multiple nested springs that can be positioned relative to each other according to operational demands.
What is needed is an improved linear seat recliner that uses conventional springs that are readily available that are low cost items, and that are easily assembled.
What is needed is an improved linear seat recliner having a relatively simple design that is compatible with a two-sided configuration, involving both a master and a slave unit having the same or similar parts in each unit that will simplify assembly and reduce costs.
What is needed is an improved linear seat recliner using springs that can be used in a wide variety of load environments that are readily interchangeable but will minimize buckling, and are essentially silent.
What is needed is an improved spring configuration for use with linear seat-back recliner mechanisms that eliminates tangling of the compression springs when they are transported in bulk.
What is needed is an improved linear seat recliner that is applicable to manual and power mechanisms, to light duty and heavy duty vehicles in additon to passanger cars, and provides high output
What is needed is an improved linear seat recliner that is easy to assemble, that is reliable, that is lightweight, that can be adapted for use in motor vehicles, aircraft, watercraft, recliners, or any other similar seating application.